hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10 (1968)
<-----'Season 9' Season 11 -----> Hawaii Five-0 Season 10 of Hawaii Five-O premiered on September 15, 1977. It contained 24 episodes. Episode Guide Up the Rebels S10, Ep1 15 Sep. 1977 Up the Rebels Stephen Boyd, in his last role (he died three weeks after this episode wrapped filming) plays a member of a Northern Irish splinter terrorist group who disguises himself as a priest in order to buy weapons and bombs in Hawaii. He meets a gullible Catholic United Ireland supporter and uses her as a pawn to finance his buys and witness his murder of the supplier, all the while muttering platitudes in her ear to conceal the fact that his group has been disavowed by the IRA and is dedicated to causing as much mayhem on the Emerald Isle as possible -- such as blowing up a ... On Disc at Amazon You Don't See Many Pirates These Days S10, Ep2 22 Sep. 1977 You Don't See Many Pirates These Days When the first mate of a cargo ship abruptly hijacks his own vessel, leading to the murder of a crew member and several woundings, McGarrett begins to suspect the oily shipping-company boss of possibly ordering the hijacking and apparent subsequent scuttling of the ship to keep its real cargo -- intercontinental ballistic missiles he is selling to the highest bidder -- secret. The Cop on the Cover S10, Ep3 29 Sep. 1977 The Cop on the Cover Over McGarrett's strong objections, the Governor orders him to allow Terri O'Brien, a reporter for a popular new weekly magazine, to shadow him and the other members of Five-O for a story about their organization. As O'Brien follows the developments of the kidnapping of a scientist's two children, she becomes convinced that McGarrett has rushed to judge the culpability of a bus driver accused of the crime. Even as she argues with McGarrett about his decisions in the case, O'Brien begins to investigate the case on her own. The Friends of Joey Kalima S10, Ep4 13 Oct. 1977 The Friends of Joey Kalima A music-loving rookie cop frequents a record store next to a bank. What he doesn't know is that the music-store owner and two henchman are tunneling into the bank through a shared basement. After one of the thugs is killed in a cave-in, the remaining thieves "invite" the cop to a party where an old friend is busy making book via telephone, and then call HPD to bust the cop on departmental corruption charges to get him out of the way. McGarrett goes to bat for the cop against an Internal Affairs captain, and is clued into the bank heist after one of the thugs kills an... The Descent on The Torches S10, Ep5 20 Oct. 1977 The Descent on The Torches In a rare episode to delve deeply into native-Hawaiian culture (the last episode for Alvin Sapinsley, the show's most daring writer and perhaps its best), McGarrett and company are called in when an archaeological dig on The Big Island reveals secret tunnels headed underneath the ocean, which could lead to the grave of King Kamehameha I. Or at least somebody believes so, donning a royal robe and mask to frighten off -- and later kill -- two members of the archaeological dig. This is a rare episode in which the killer is not revealed until the end; in fact, McGarrett ... The Ninth Step S10, Ep6 27 Oct. 1977 The Ninth Step An ex-cop who's a recovering alcoholic returns to Hawaii after a long stint on the mainland in order to make amends to McGarrett (the "ninth step" of Alcoholics Anonymous) -- he was drunk on duty and failed to stop an armored-car heist which led to the theft of a fortune and the death of the car's driver. But McGarrett discovers that the cop's drink was drugged in advance by the thieves and their accomplice (the ex-cop's ex-girlfriend) -- and they are planning still another heist to replace the money, lost in a car explosion at the beginning of the show. When the ... Shakes Hands with the Man on the Moon S10, Ep7 10 Nov. 1977 Shake Hands with the Man on the Moon A crusading journalist is murdered, and McGarrett suspects that the killing was ordered by Frank Devlin, a sleazy real estate developer from the mainland, who was the target of a series of articles by the journalist. McGarrett focuses his attention on Richard Royce, a down-on-his-luck former astronaut who has gone to work for Devlin to help generate interest in Devlin's new Hawaiian subdivision. Royce gradually comes to suspect that Devlin might just have been capable of murder -- especially when another person whose land Devlin wants also ends up dead. Deadly Doubles S10, Ep8 17 Nov. 1977 Deadly Doubles When a Soviet tennis team visits Hawaii, a young female star decides to defect in order to be with her American boyfriend. What she doesn't know is that just before she made a break for it, one of her teammates brained a KGB man with a wrench over a diamond-smuggling operation, and now both she and her boyfriend are patsies in the murder and face far sterner justice than Hawaii can offer if they are captured. Deep Cover S10, Ep9 8 Dec. 1977 Deep Cover A Soviet spy ring, led by a murderous femme fatale posing as a nurse to get sodium pentathol for truth serum, kidnaps an engineer on a nuclear sub and replaces him with a lookalike (Dale Robinette plays both roles), who is assigned to learn all he can about the sub and pass it on to the real engineer, who will then be taken to Moscow and grilled by the KGB. Tsunami S10, Ep10 22 Dec. 1977 Tsunami Some kids steal an ambulance, one of the attendants tries to stop them but is struck. One of the kids wants to go back and help the man but they keep on going. When they reach their destination the one who wanted to go back is upset, saying that no one was suppose to get hurt. That's when he walks off and a couple of them follow him. He goes to the Iolani Palace and one of them tries to talk him out what he is thinking but his mind is made that's when he is shot. Steve is upset. Later they put their plan in motion, wherein two of them go to a weather monitoring ... East Wind - Ill Wind S10, Ep11 29 Dec. 1977 East Wind - Ill Wind The death-by-drowning of a minor-league diplomat may be the precursor to the assassination in public of a much higher-ranking official. Tread the King's Shadow S10, Ep12 5 Jan. 1978 Tread the King's Shadow Urged on by a powerful businessman, the Governor forces McGarrett to launch a kidnapping investigation when the magnate's daughter disappears in the company of a native "Kanaka" who is her secret boyfriend and -- unknown to everyone -- the father of her unborn child. The search leads to the Big Island, where the boyfriend gets a job as a fisherman and marries the girl. The Big Aloha S10, Ep13 12 Jan. 1978 The Big Aloha A respected physician on a remote island is found dead, and an autopsy reveals he was blown away with a shotgun while night swimming. The only suspect is a young-Turk doctor at a local clinic, who was convinced the old doctor had botched operations and killed people. But when other people's stories turn up inconsistent, McGarrett realizes the old man was covering for a series of shady financial transactions and was killed -- by someone else -- because he knew too much and was blackmailing somebody to hang onto his job. The killer is not revealed until late in the show... A Short Walk on the Longshore S10, Ep14 2 Feb. 1978 A Short Walk on the Longshore A candidate to head a longshoreman's union is murdered in broad daylight, yet there are few clues about the crime. The dead man's opponent, who has political connections to the Governor, is pressing for McGarett's office to move quickly on the investigation. With few leads, McGarrett decides to locate the girlfriend of the murdered candidate, whom he believes has vital information about the crime, by impersonating a longshoreman himself - without telling Danny Williams, Chin Ho, or the other members of the Five-O unit. The Silk Trap S10, Ep15 9 Feb. 1978 The Silk Trap John Richard Carr, a rising member of the House of Representatives, is visiting Hawaii to judge a beauty pageant. He has a tryst with one of the contestants, who drugs him so that Carr can be filmed in her company, in order to blackmail Carr into ending his bribery investigation of a prominent Malaysian. But the woman who helps the blackmailer drug Congressman Carr is herself murdered by the blackmailer's henchmen - so that Congressman Carr is not just implicated in an infidelity scandal, but becomes a murder suspect. Head to Head S10, Ep16 16 Feb. 1978 Head to Head When a policeman is murdered for interrupting an organized-crime transaction, McGarrett hauls in the killer -- only to see him walk when an FBI agent investigating a much larger organized-crime ring offers the killer immunity from prosecution if he'll testify. McGarrett protests strenuously, but he and the Fed are forced to team up when the syndicate sends a hit man after the informant -- and anyone else who gets in his way, including McGarrett and the Federal officer. Tall on the Wave S10, Ep17 2 Mar. 1978 Tall on the Wave Danno enters a surfing competition to investigate the mysterious death of a competitor's girlfriend, who was apparently two-timing him with another beach king. Angel in Blue S10, Ep18 9 Mar. 1978 Angel in Blue When a notorious smuggling-gang member known as "Surfer" uses his .357 Magnum to render still another enemy unrecognizable, McGarrett tries to infiltrate the gang with a Maui policewoman who has no experience in undercover work. When Does a War End? S10, Ep19 16 Mar. 1978 When Does a War End? The answer to the title question is never for a fanatic who recently lost his best friend, a Jap-hunter determined to track down the commander of a brutal Philippine prison camp in World War II. The former commander is now a well-respected Hawaiian manufacturer, so the young punk -- with surprising help from an unexpected source -- begins setting off WWII ordinance explosives at the manufacturer's plants, killing one and injuring several. McGarrett must find the bomber before he exacts elaborate eye-for-eye "justice" with a bayonet. Invitation to Murder S10, Ep20 23 Mar. 1978 Invitation to Murder Someone is playing a deadly game of 10 Little Indians with the heirs to a wealthy, now-dead artist, who left his fortune to anyone who could survive him by one year. Not only was the artist murdered by a lethal overdose in a medication he took, the heirs one by one are falling victim to booby traps set in their most prized possessions. Frozen Assets S10, Ep21 30 Mar. 1978 Frozen Assets A mystery writer (a carbon copy of Mildred Natwick's character in the TV series The Snoop Sisters; see also trivia for more of this) goes to investigate a cryogenics foundation which purports to freeze dead people and revive them when a cure can be found for their diseases. But the writer soon figures out that the frozen victims never really wake up (a "Revival" is staged bu an employee), and the "foundation" is actually getting them to sign over their assets, and killing them. My Friend, the Enemy S10, Ep22 13 Apr. 1978 My Friend, the Enemy An uncooperative news-woman predicts the abduction of a princess, and McGarrett's search ensues. A Stranger in His Grave S10, Ep23 27 Apr. 1978 A Stranger in His Grave A dead body is found in a sugarcane field, which turns out to be that of Frank Kealoha, owner of a large nearby ranch. When informed of her husband's death, Kealoha's widow asserts that she knew he was dead - she had buried him several months before. As the title suggests, however, there is a stranger's body in Kealoha's grave, leading McGarrett and Five-O onto the trail of a missing federal agent, and into an investigation of money laundering and murder. On Disc at Amazon A Death in the Family S10, Ep24 4 May 1978 A Death in the Family Chin goes undercover to investigate a protection racket. But when he's recognized, the leader kills him and dumps his body at the Iolani Palace. Steve sets out to get the one who killed him. He brings in the head of the organization behind the protection racket and asks for his help. He refuses. Chin's daughter arrives and Steve tells her what happened. It turns out that she knows the daughter of the head of the organization and uses her relationship with her to see if she can find out who killed her father. Cast Main Cast *Jack Lord as Detective Captain Steve McGarrett * James MacArthur as Detective Danny Williams * Kam Fong as Detective Chin Ho Kelly * Al Harrington as Ben Kokua * Gilbert Lani Kauhi as Kono Kalakaua * Richard Denning as Governor Paul Jameson *Khigh Dhiegh as Wo Fat Recurring characters * Al Eben as Doc Bergman * Peggy Ryan as Jenny * Danny Kamekona as Nick * Glenn Cannon as Manicote * Moe Keale as Det. Truck Kealoha * Douglas Mossman as Frank * Kwan Hi Lim as Tosaki Trivia Season Guide Category:1968 Category:Season 10 (1968)